


Daydreaming

by Bad_Panda_K



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Panda_K/pseuds/Bad_Panda_K
Summary: Carter's out in LA enjoying the sun and scenery, but there's one person missing: Angie. Or not. They take a day to see the sights and get something they've both been waiting for... Or do they?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Daydreaming

"Angie! Angie, over here!" Agent Peggy Carter waved to her Italian friend, calling her with the British lilt on the tip of her tongue.

Excitement graced her features as the younger woman turned to see her through the crowd in the busy airport.   
Howard Stark had tried to convince Angie Martinelli to fly out to Los Angeles with him, but it didn't take long for her to see through to his witless charms. Of course, Peggy probably would've flown out there and escorted Angie herself, but a case had just come up at the LA office and Daniel needed her help.

Angie started running to Peggy as fast as she could with her heavy bags, dropping them halfway after seeing Jarvis.

Peggy watched as Angie's longer than normal hair swung at her thin shoulders. It had been too long...

Peggy opened her arms and was nearly thrown to the ground by the force of Angie wrapping her in a proper Italian hug. "Oh English! I missed you!"

Peggy erupted into laughter at the sound of her long-missed nickname. They spun several times in the embrace before pulling back to grin at each other.

"I would've brought you here sooner, but Jack..." Peggy's face began to fall.

"Oh Peg, don't apologize, I get it. Now chin up buttercup, you have a town to show me!"

Peggy turned taking Angie's arm to begin walking to the car, "Of course darling, but you must be exhausted. Let us go to the mansion first and get you rested up."

Angie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I want to see this darling town you've been telling me so much about."

Peggy grinned at the stubbornness that her friend exuded in waves. "Very well, Jarvis can you take us to the Boulevard please."

Jarvis grinned and nodded, loading the bags into the car. "Of course Miss Carter. Miss Martinelli, it's very pleasant to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Fancy."

Jarvis had driven them up and down the length of Hollywood, going to see Stark's lot, Grauman's Egyptian Theatre, and finally stopping at Grauman's Chinese Theatre to see Miracle on 34th Street.   
The entire time Peggy had been watching as wonder and awe crossed over Angie's face repeatedly. By the time they had finished, it was already nearing dusk.

Angie spoke with a grin on her voice as they got in the car once more, "Peg, oh this has been absolutely wonderful, but do you mind if we see one more thing before we leave?"

Peggy turned to face Angie, tucking her legs underneath herself slightly. "What is it?"

Angie smiled shyly and looked to the coast before looking back, "I want to see the ocean."

Peggy laughed and smiled brightly, "Of course! Jarvis take us the beach house as quickly as possible please."

They got to the beach just in time to grab some food from a vendor and reach the shoreline. They both removed their heels, walking arms linked with shoes in one hand and food in the other.

"So what do you think Angie, dear?"

She swallowed a large bite of her corn dog and leaned her head on Peggy's shoulder. "It's wonderful English. Everything I imagined and more... Thank yo-ahhh" Angie let out a large yawn that cut her sentence short.

Peggy giggled slightly, "Well now look at that, you've gone and exhausted yourself. You can thank me tomorrow, but for now let's get back to the beach house. You need rest."

As Angie tried to argue, she yawned again and decided on nodding instead. "Perhaps you're right English. Promise me something though?"

Peggy made a questioning noise in response, glancing sideways at Angie.

"Don't let this dream end."

Peggy grinned and shook her head, "Never."

They quickly arrived at Stark's beach house, walking up the steps to sit on the swing and enjoy the ending sunset.

"Ang?"

"Yeah, English?"

Peggy released Angie's arm and turned, "I missed you."

"Me to-mmph..." Peggy cut Angie off mid-statement, crushing their lips together.

Angie slowly began to respond, sucking on Peggy's lip and opening her mouth for Peggy. It didn't take long for them to run out of breath and Angie to pull back swollen lips in the widest smile she'd had in a long time.

"That was... Wow, English... You really did miss me, didn't you?"

Peggy nodded quickly, the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Well, it's about damn time."

"Angie!" Peggy scolded.

"What? I've been waiting for you to do that since you started coming over to my room in the middle of the night for Schnapps and girl talk." She ended her statement laughing.

Angie grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her inside. "How about you make us some tea, while I get cleaned up, yeah?"

Peggy nodded and continued into the kitchen wordlessly, watching Angie giggle and sway her hips seductively as she walked to find the master.

She stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, as she leaned against the counter her mind began to wander and she lost focus. The kettle quickly started whistling, but Peggy did not respond.

"Miss Carter!" Jarvis called.   
"Miss Carter! Peggy!" He shouted as he turned the kettle off.

She slowly shook out of her daydream and looked at her surroundings, her face fell quickly and she turned to pour her tea. "Yes, Mr. Jarvis? May I help you?"

"Miss Carter, are you alright?" He stepped around to face her.

"Quite Mr. Jarvis, thank you." She picked up her cup and began to limp away. "I was just daydreaming..."

"Yes, of course."


End file.
